


[Podfic] hood & glove

by hydrandreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrandreams/pseuds/hydrandreams
Summary: "I don't mess with the fae," Otabek says."I'm not asking you to mess with them," JJ flat-out lies.





	[Podfic] hood & glove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hood & glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607628) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye), [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries). 



> Many thanks to Fahye for this beautiful fic, and to hawberries for the beautiful accompanying artwork!  
> I keep coming back to reread this fic, and it has stayed in my mind for weeks after reading it. It was a joy to get to record it.

Audio length: 1:19:19

The audio is hosted on SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-309567533-778346911/hood-glove-by-fahye-hawberries).

It's also available for download via Dropbox link as an [mp3 file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/825t4smbp9skgh7/hood%20%26%20glove_fahye.mp3?dl=0) or an [mp4 audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n7yrfp0xiznod3h/hood%20%26%20glove_fahye.m4b?dl=0) .  
My apologies for the inconsistency in quality partway through, but I hope it doesn't detract from the whole. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Edit: now available for download from Mediafire: [mp3 file](https://www.mediafire.com/?am5l2yo6vx4l39i)/ [m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p19nsa29woyywa2/hood_%26_glove_fahye.m4b)


End file.
